1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to the area of electronic data processing. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to methods, computer program products, and systems for event based data processing.
2. Background Information
Data processing is commonly used for various purposes, such as screening computer systems or networks for files potentially containing dangerous code like viruses, trojans, diallers, and the like. Such screening is usually done periodically, such as every day, week or month. In practice, there is a limited time in which screening and analyzing of the data objects must be finished. This restricts the run-time of all tasks that can be performed due to hardware restrictions and thus the level of detailed analysis of the files. This may result in an decrease of the security of the computer system or network.
A further example of data processing in the field of cost accounting includes cost allocation and bookkeeping in the computerized administration and management of enterprises. An example of such data processing is known from the document, U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,166 B1, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The document discloses a process template to enhance the evaluation and control of an organization's costs, utilizing three layers. The first layer provides a user interface that accepts language-dependent function names and descriptions utilizing different editors for cells within the template. The second layer utilizes a parser to check the syntax of the functions and create control blocks that are internal representations of the functions. The third layer handles the physical storage of the template and generates an executable report.
A flexible link to different cost objects is created so that an evaluation within different costing applications may occur. As sender objects and quantities are determined during the evaluation, a sophisticated, demand-driven cost assignment from a receiver point of view occurs.
The disclosed template may be used in enterprises for the assignment of overhead costs, which are caused by certain events in the enterprise (e.g., performing a purchase, material movement etc.).
Such costing is usually done as a period-end closing activity. In practice, there is a limited time in which the period-end report for costing data must be finished (e.g., in general, about 3-5 days after period end). This restricts the run-time of all tasks that can be performed due to hardware restrictions and, thus, the level of detail with which the costing can be done, since with increasing accuracy of costing more and more data must be processed. Thus, many companies have to limit their costing to less detailed information; although from a business point of view, they would need more details. For example, they stick to assessments, although they would need an exact activity and/or resource based consumption accounting.
In some software solutions for production processes, there is a confirmation business transaction that adopts the aspect of immediately handling costing information. But, it still requires manual input and only relates to direct production costs. Overhead costs in an enterprise are either also entered manually (e.g., activity reporting per employee) or handled at the period end using data from underlying business transactions.
Thus, there is a need for methods, software applications, and/or data processing systems providing a more efficient solution that addresses at least one or more of the problems described above. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a software application having a mechanism for processing data objects more efficiently.
The above description is based on the knowledge of the present inventors and not necessarily that known in the art.